


Surprisingly Easy

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: nfacommunity, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for "Ain't Nothin' Easy About . . ." challenge on NFA, and inspired by Gibbs' quote to Vance in S719: Guilty Pleasure. "Ain't nothin' easy about sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly Easy

The two men lay together, sweaty, sated and happy. Tony scratched idly at his lover's chest, and sighed. “You know, this has been some of the easiest sex I've ever had.” 

The endorphins were still flowing through his body. That had to be the only reason Gibbs responded the way he did. He slid a hand up to card through Tony's hair, and chuckled. “You sayin' I'm easy?” 

“Oh, hell no. Nobody sane would say you were easy, Boss.” Tony grinned, full of joy and love. They'd been doing this for a couple months now, and that look still made the breath catch in his throat. “It took us a hell of a long time to get here, and I wouldn't have it any other way. And besides. That's not what I said. I said this has been some of the easiest _sex_ I've ever had.” 

“Yeah?” Gibbs thought through some of the nights they'd had, and some of the ways they'd had to finagle things to fit together. “How so?” He remembered taking Shannon to bed on their wedding night, and how it seemed so easy but so good. Later in life, he realized it wasn't the sex itself, but the fact that he'd loved her to distraction, and anything they did together was worth it, even if it didn't turn out to be spectacularly mind-blowing. That gave him pause. “Tony?” He looked over at the man draped on his chest, pressing soft kisses on the skin he could reach. 

“Yeah, Boss?” Tony looked up at him again, and Gibbs blinked. There it was. The realization made his heart flip. It made him feel like a teenager again. There wasn't a train station with a bench here, but it was the same feeling. He inhaled sharply, and Tony pulled away to get a better look. “You okay, Jethro? This wasn't too much for your old bones, was it?” There was a small hint of teasing, but underneath it, Gibbs saw the pure love and worry. 

“I'll show you _old bones_ ,” he replied, rolling them until he straddled his lover's body. He leaned down, kissing Tony so deeply the younger man forgot his worry again. They lay there, kissing and touching until Tony started to harden again, and then, after stroking him to fullness, Gibbs stretched himself open a little, lubed him up, and slid down on Tony's cock. 

“God, Jethro.” Tony's face went slack, and Gibbs understood. He clenched a little, watching the pleasure play across Tony's face, and chuckled. “The things you do to … ohfuck.” Tony watched him with a hungry look as he slid up and down, making sure to angle himself well. “Ohfuck,” his lover repeated. 

“So, tell me how this is so much easier than anybody else you've done.” It was slightly manipulative but fairly in character for him. 

“I don't know,” Tony gasped out between pants. “It's not any different in some ways, but in others,” he grunted, and thrust up, unable to resist the utter _need_ to move. “I know we've had . . . fuck . . . challenges, but . . . god . . .” He gave up on trying to explain, and slipped into moans and groans. 

“You think about it.” Gibbs grinned, and moved faster, indulging his own need. It didn't take long for them to sate themselves in each other. Jethro slid off and lowered himself against his man, heedless of the mess they'd made. They'd have to clean up fairly soon, but for the moment, this was much more important. If anybody asked, he was definitely _not_ clinging to the other man, riding out the sheer pleasure of fucking someone he loved again. He shuddered, and Tony's arm slid up his back, soothing, warming, and calming him. 

“It's not the sex itself. I mean, ain't nothin' easy about sex. Regardless of how porn shows it.” Tony was waxing lyrical again, and Jethro let him, grunting his understanding. “In some ways it's a lot of work for only a few minutes' pleasure. I mean, yeah, if you get a kid out of the deal, sure, there's a lot more of a reward, I suppose . . .” He paused, and Gibbs knew he was worried about mentioning kids to him. That only made him feel _more_ attracted. 

“Don't worry about it, Tony. Keep goin'.” He nuzzled against Tony's chest, placing a soft kiss on the skin. 

“Okay. Just have to make sure.” The hand on his back continued to move, and Tony began speaking again. “I mean, it's a lot of fucking work for very little gain. But it's something everybody does – or pretty much everybody – and everybody has their own opinions about.” He shrugged a little, and Gibbs knew he didn't want to mess up how they were laying. 

“Yeah. Doesn't change the question, though. Why's _this_ so easy?” He knew the answer, and he wanted Tony to know. 

“I think because it's you. I mean, you're not easy as a person or as a lay, but . . . when I see you, it's easy.” 

“So, it's how you look at me?” Gibbs felt like he was interviewing a witness, but he needed to push on. His father might've said it was one of his faults: the need to know what everybody else was thinking. The old man had a point. He pushed aside thoughts of Jack, and clung a little more tightly to Tony. 

“Yeah. That's it.” Tony sighed, a contented sound, and it thrilled Gibbs to hear it. “It's because of how I feel for you. God, does that sound sappy.” He snorted. “The easiest thing to feel, and the hardest thing to say.” 

Gibbs shifted so that he could look Tony in the eye. He tilted his head, kissing him softly, running his own hands along sweaty skin. When they pulled apart, Gibbs whispered, “I love you too,” before standing up and moving to get a warm washcloth. He grinned at the dumbstruck expression on Tony's face as he gently cleaned them up. 

The next morning, he was talking to Vance about the case, and of course, Holly Snow was involved. He rolled his eyes. “It's sex, Leon. Ain't nothin' easy about sex.” _Unless, of course, you're head over heels in love._ He fought the urge to whistle as he headed down to get back to work.


End file.
